


It's Odd, But I Want to try it

by amorlouis



Series: Baby Louis and his kinks [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Farting, Infantilism, M/M, Touching, fart kink, wet diaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorlouis/pseuds/amorlouis
Summary: Harry and Louis have been doing this for a while, now the other guys want to try it out themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this might be chaptered because I never know when I'll be in the mood to continue writing. Therefore, enjoy this one chapter and let me know what y'all think about it!
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

“Okay, I think I want to try it.”

It’s Liam who randomly speaks up as all five guys are sitting in Harry and Louis’ living room, getting ready to watch a movie.

Harry reaches over to grab some popcorn from Zayn’s lap and shoves some in his mouth, then reaching over to Louis and placing a few into his open mouth, “And what are you talking about?”

Liam looks nervous now, like he shouldn't have said anything in the first place, “Forget it, I shouldn't have said anything in the first place.”

Zayn rolls his eyes and Niall scoffs, “You always do that, mate. Just tell us what you were talking about.”

Louis looks around innocently, wondering what Liam wants to say just as much as the other boys do.

Liam sighs loudly, very loud actually, and finally elaborates, “I want to try what you and Louis do.” He points at Harry who is placing popcorn pieces one by one on Louis’ tongue. “Like, you know… the diaper stuff and being small like a baby. But it's stupid, I know. I’m sorry I brought it up.” He turns back to the tv and stares at the paused movie that's displayed on the screen.

It's quiet for a few seconds until Louis giggles happily and exclaims, “Liam wants to be small like me!”

The other boys smile which makes Liam a bit relieved and form a small smile too.

“Liam, you don't have to apologize. If you want to do that then you can, no one here is judging you, right boys?”

Zayn shrugs, “I’m not.”

Niall shrugs as well, “Sometimes I think about doing it too, so nah, I’m not judging.”

Liam turns to them with the small smile on his face, “Thanks boys.”

They all laugh and talk about how scared Liam’s face was which only makes Liam jump over to punch Niall who started the roast.

Meanwhile, Harry has a contemplating look on his face and as he looks around at the guys who are wrestling and his little boy sitting next to him watching them in awe, he speaks up, “Hey, guys. If you guys really want to try it I’m more than happy to show you guys everything today and we can officially start tomorrow?”

The boys’ eyebrows are raised at the suggestion, even Louis looks surprised.

“That’d be nice,” Liam tells him.

Harry grins and stands up, telling Louis to stay where he is before heading to his bedroom and gathering all of the stuff.

It's a bunch of stuff and Harry struggles a bit as he carries as much as he can to the living room where the four boys are patiently waiting. He dumps the stuff on the couch and Liam, Niall, and Zayn stand up to start touching everything while Louis stays on his knees and looks at all of his belongings.

Zayn inspects the diapers, Niall looks at the baby wipes, Liam stares at the plush toys, Louis beams at his pacifier and stuffs it in his mouth, and Harry just looks around with a happy smile on his face.

Liam coughs and points at the diapers in Zayn’s hands, “They sell some that's big enough for us?”

“Of course! Do you want to see it how it looks on Louis?” Harry asks.

All of them shrug which sounds like a yes to Harry. He tells Louis to lie down on the floor and Louis does so with no hesitation. Harry starts unbuttoning Louis’ onesie and slides it off his body as the other guys move in closer to have a better look.

Louis lies on the floor looking adorable, sucking on his pacifier and only wearing a diaper. God, he likes the attention so much he wants to touch himself so badly.

Harry licks his lips and tells Louis to turn around on his knees and elbows so his diapered ass can be on display.

Louis does as he's told and sticks his ass out far so the other boys can have a look.

Niall takes a step forward, “It looks heavy.”

Louis bends his back more and mutters, “Pee pee.”

Harry chuckles, “Yeah, he peed not too long ago.”

“And he just stays in that diaper the whole time?” Zayn asks.

Harry nods, “Yup, sometimes he’ll pee some more in it or you know… go number two.”

None of the boys seemed surprised at that since they know many details of what Louis and Harry do behind doors thanks to Harry’s drunken mouth on several occasions.

“Can I touch it?” Liam’s the first to ask.

Harry smiles and reaches down to squeeze Louis’ diaper which only makes the boy groan, “Yes you can.”

All of the boys reach over at the same time to smooth their hands over Louis’ covered bum which only makes Louis push his ass into their touch, wanting more. They all stop touching as Niall gives three confident yet small taps where Louis’ asshole would be with his fingers.

Louis groans and slides down so he can properly lie on the floor in sexual frustration.

Zayn laughs softly and looks down at his own crotch, “I’m going to be proper hard if we keep this up.”

Both Liam and Niall agree as they reach down and grab their own hardening cocks to stop it from getting any harder.

Harry doesn't seem to care as he softly rubs his own crotch and smiles at his friends, “I’m glad you find my baby attractive.” The other boys blush, “So, we can start this tomorrow in the afternoon if you guys are still up for it?”

They all mumble their answers -- which were all “yes” -- and find themselves sitting back down in their previous spots, this time Niall grabs the popcorn and puts it in his lap.

Harry helps Louis put his onesie back, whispering, “You were such a good boy, can't wait to eat you out later.”

Louis whines quietly and sucks harder on his pacifier as Harry gives him a quick kiss on his head and jogs to the wall to turn off the light and jogs right back to the living room to sit with his mates.

Before they start the movie though, Liam asks, “Are we all going to wear diapers tomorrow?”

All of them turn to Harry who only shrugs, “Yeah, why not.”

Okay, then that's that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!! And kudosss


End file.
